Tien In Love
by KengiDragon
Summary: What happens on Master Roshi's island (he's not there) when Tien and Bulma fall in love? Obviously, this is a TienxBulma fic. R&R pleese!


TienxBulma  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own DragonBall, or any of the characters.  
  
```````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************88888888  
  
Bulma was sitting down, trying to fix the radar, when Tien came into the room.  
  
"Hey Bulma. What are you doing?" he asked, his third eye looking around, making sure no one was here.  
  
"Fixing the radar. Thanks to Goku, it's broken," she said, remembering when Goku broke it.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Bulma had dropped the radar down the mountain and Goku went to get it.  
"I'll get it!" he said as he jumped off of the mountain. He was swirling around in the air when he caught the radar.  
"Yeah! You caught it Goku!" yelled Bulma. Krillin was there too.  
"Don't be too sure, Bulma. Look!" he said pointing to Goku. He was falling really fast now. He dropped the radar!  
"Oops! Darnnit! I dropped it! I'll get it again!" he said, going face first in the air. His hand had just touched it when he slammed into the ground.  
"OW! OUCH OUCHY! THAT REALLY HURT!" said Goku, jumping up and down, shaking his hand. He looked at his hand. The radar wasn't there! He looked over, and he saw the radar. But, it was broken, smashed, into really big pieces, but pieces.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Yeah, Goku can do things like that sometimes. I wonder what he's doing now," said Tien. He looked at Bulma. She was wearing a white tank top and gray pants. Her hair was up in a pony tail, and she was leaning on her hand, when her elbow was on the table, holding her up.  
"Who really cares? I just hope he isn't breaking anything else. He's probably at my house. The only reason I came here was because the old man's gone, and you just happen to be here," she said looking up at Tien.  
"Yeah, the island is a good place to calm down, not a lot of stress, you know?" he said. Bulma looked up at him again.  
"Yeah, I guess. I just hope the old man doesn't come home, or I'm outta here," said Bulma, she didn't want to be here when he was here, or he might not let her leave...  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm just glad to be a guy, besides the tips he gives me of how to get girls...But I try to ignore that," he said. Bulma was glad there was someone who wasn't annoying here to talk to.  
"The only entertaining thing to really do here is watch T.V., or listen to the waves go by. It's pretty cool, though," said Tien. "Yeah. It's pretty cool having you here. Not as quiet, but not as loud at the same time," said Bulma. She stood up. "Done! Now to listen to the waves!" she said. As she went by, she kissed Tien on the cheek.  
"Huh? What was that for?" he asked, confused.  
"Next time, don't flirt with me! I don't fall for bald guys with three eyes!" she said over her shoulder as she walked outside.  
Tien put his hand up to his cheek. "That was unusual..." he said as he started to walk outside too.  
  
LATER  
  
"So, what do you do in the city?" asked Tien. He hadn't been in the city since the last Martial Arts Tournament, and even there he went to rivers and watched the clouds go by, and listened to the waves. He wasn't much of a "city person".  
"I work in my father's lab, mostly make stuff. I made that radar a while ago, and I'm trying to make a more efficient one. It's kind of hard, but once you get use to it, it's pretty easy," said Bulma. They were still by the waves, and it all of a sudden got quiet.  
They were both listening to the waves, but they now heard another noise. They heard a flying nimbus, and then they heard a voice. It said:  
"Hey you guys! Whatcha doin'?"  
"I'd recognize that voice anywhere!" said Tien, looking up at the sky. He saw the nimbus cloud, and he saw something black. It obviously was-  
"Goku!" yelled Bulma. She hadn't seen Goku since the last Martial Arts Tournament.  
"Hehehe! Yep!" Goku said. Then a figure popped out behind him.  
"Hi!" said Chi-Chi, waving her hand, but holding on to Goku.  
"We were just taking a ride around, and we thought we'd just drop by!" said Goku. He jumped off the nimbus while it went down for Chi-Chi. Then she jumped off too.  
"Actually, we came because Goku wanted to say sorry for crushing the radar. We went to your house, but you weren't there, so we came here," said Chi-Chi, elbowing Goku.  
"Ouch...Sorry Bulma for breaking the radar. Can you forgive me?" he said, smiling and putting his hand behind his head, and the other one out for Bulma to shake.  
"Of course! I already fixed it anyway," said Bulma, shaking Goku's hand. Goku smiled and looked around.  
"Hey, where's Master Roshi?" he asked, still looking around.  
"He went on a trip with Launch. She promised him she wouldn't sneeze, yet I still feel bad for him," said Tien, looking out into the sky.  
"I wonder if he'll be okay," said Goku. He looked at Tien, who was smiling very happily, probably the happiest smile he'd ever had.  
"Probably," said Bulma, looking up at Goku. "Even after the last Martial Arts Tournament, I still can't believe how tall you've gotten," said Bulma, smiling up at him.  
"Yeah, I think I've gotten a little taller even from the last time we saw each other!" said Goku, smiling and putting his hand behind his head again.  
Bulma saw Chi-Chi looking around. She had her arm around Goku's arm, but the other hand was so close to her mouth that she looking like she was about to bite it off.  
"What's wrong, Chi-Chi?" asked Bulma, going over to her. "Your shaking to death!"  
"It's nothing, I'm just watching out for Oolong," she said looking up at Bulma, she was smiling. "But by that face I'd doubt he's here, right?" she said. She was remembering a dream she had once.  
  
IN THE DREAM  
  
Chi-Chi was looking for Goku and couldn't seem to find him.  
"Goku! Where are you, Goku? Oh that Goku, I hope he's okay," she said. She heard a voice.  
"Hey, Chi-Chi! Looking for me?" the voice said. It was Goku! She looked up to find Goku standing in front of her, waving.  
"Goku? It's you!" she said as she ran toward him. She ran right into his arms and closed her eyes. "I'm so glad your okay! I was worried!" she said as she felt weird all of a sudden. Goku was... doing the "Pat, Pat" trick he did to her all that time ago when they were on the nimbus cloud!  
"GOKU!" said Chi-Chi as she slapped him and opened her eyes to see Oolong getting up in Goku's place.  
"Ouch! That hurt, babe!" he said as he got up, holding his cheek where she had slapped him.  
"B-Babe?" she said as she got mad all of a sudden and slapped him, again.  
"Yeah! Look!" said Oolong as he turned into a picture of her and him getting married. She was wearing the same dress and everything, the only thing that was different was that Oolong was there instead of Goku. Even Oolong's parents were there!  
"No, that can't be true. YOUR MAKING IT UP!" said Chi-Chi as she slapped Oolong again, but somehow it went back to her and she woke up.  
  
IN THE FANFIC  
  
"Your right, the perv isn't here," said Bulma as she looked up to the sky thankfully.  
"Good," said Chi-Chi, joining Bulma and Tien. The sky was all blue, not a cloud in sight.  
"We'd better get going, Chi-Chi. We don't want the Ox King to worry," said Goku, jumping on the nimbus cloud.  
"Yeah, bye you guys!" she said as Goku helped her up. They went off into the sky as Bulma and Tien watched them go by.  
"Bye!" said both Bulma and Tien, waving.  
Tien actually looked away from the sky, and looked at Bulma, who was looking into the sky. 'Wow. I never noticed how beautiful Bulma was. Look at her hair flow with the wind,' thought Tien. Bulma looked over at him. She looked around.  
"What?" she said, looking at him. Tien walked into Master Roshi's house.  
"Nothing," said Tien over his shoulder. She raised one eyebrow.  
"Just like every other guy," she said, looking up at the sky. "Too bad I'm so beautiful ^_^" she said.  
  
LATER  
  
Tien was eating some rice and floating over the water, watching the waves go by, when Bulma came out.  
"Hey," she said, standing on the land behind him.  
"Hey," he said, turning around. They looked at each other for about a minute (RECORD!!!) until Bulma broke the silence.  
"So, it must be pretty nice to be able to fly, huh?" she said looking at him. He finished chewing and answered.  
"I guess. Not that special, or at least when everyone around you can," he said, looking at her too. "Is it hard not being able to fly?" he said, remembering the past when he learned how to fly.  
"Not if I'm in the city when no one else can," she said. She wasn't surprised he asked that.  
"Oh. I guess it's kind of hard not having powers, huh?" he asked. He couldn't even imagine not being able to do the Dodan Ray.  
"As I said before. Not if no one else has them," she said as she looked over at Tien, again. Tien looked at her and smiled.  
"Oh, so that's a yes?" he asked. She closed her eyes, smiled, and nodded. He smiled, again. Then, they kissed, and I mean really kissed...  
  
&&&&&&&&*******((((((())))))))))((**&*((&^%^&*&^&*&*  
  
Thanks for reading! I'll post the new chapter, once I write it! And that should be soon! So, keep checking, or just put me on your author alert list, OR SOMETHING! Thanks again! 


End file.
